


What Your Gaze Means.

by kikorime



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, angsty??, sad ending im sorry, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikorime/pseuds/kikorime
Summary: Guts wonders what those looks really held.Very short, btw.Also yes im bad at summaries, sorry ;_;





	What Your Gaze Means.

Guts had recently noticed how Griffith would look at him.

 

There was something about that stare, that gaze that he would give him, that would make him shiver, that would make him just want to look away when he caught the other man looking his way.

He thought about them a lot, about how sometimes those calm, nonchalant eyes would look at him intensely, his eyes wild and crazy, looking into his very soul and trying to put a mark deep within the depts of his body. He thought about how other times, Griffith's gaze would be soft, his eyes full of something akin to admiration, gratitude, and full of another something Guts could not pin point. He thought about the other small looks, the ones that probably didn't stand out much from the rest of them, but were also meant to fill the gaps his leaders words could not possibly do.

It was only until recently that he had the urge to ask Griffith why his eyes would give away random but also meaningful glares, why he, out of all people, would get to be stared at in such ways.

He knew he would never really dare to ask, he had more important things to think about. There was a war, he was in battle, he was a soldiers fighter for his leader, his commander. There was no time for questions like that, and so he would have to leave the matter at that.

 

Guts couldn't help but think about them throught the rest of his miserable life, though, and he would have to keep on guessing as to why Griffith would lay his eyes on him the way he did. He would never know, and maybe, it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was guys :")  
> im v sorry if i fukd up guts character, im new to the fandom and i have yet to fully comprehend his personality and stuff agh-  
> also this literally just popped into my mind this morning so weee the more reason to why its v crap
> 
> Also do u guys want me to make another more happier fic of griffguts?? let me know :3
> 
> anyways enjoy the shitty writing by urs truly uwu <3


End file.
